


2112

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night of the dance and all parties were there , what would happened if they reveled their choices to their prospective partners, and they found out that tonight was the night ! Welp ship ahoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	2112

This is a songfic. What is a songfic ?

you take a song and build the story around it. In this case the song "Shine "

The story format takes place in a call and response. In this case a call (the song)and a double response The first response is Ruby Rose the second response is Pyrrha Nikos The bold type is the call, the italacs are Ruby's response and the underline is Pyrrha's response

Two Loves-One Song One Song-Two Loves

 

Baby, it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine

 

It was time for the dance and I had plans as to who I wanted ask; she was my partner, she was my teammate, she was my friend, but she was clueless as to my feelings about her.

 

I thought by now he would have had a clue, that he would know what I wanted, that only he made me whole, but he only could see her, he asked and was shot down again, smile well froze out once more. The Ice Queen rules

 

I was cold in the dark  
It was empty in my life  
From the outside it looked so bright  
But nothing felt right... to me

 

She did not know of my deep desire to be with her, what could I say? Could I even tell her I wanted this light in my life? Maybe, I went to ask and there she was asking him to escort her

 

He still did not see that only he gave me the spark. A friend that could be there for all time.

 

 

Like a sky with no sun  
Like a night that has no day  
My heart was eclipsed by the dark  
Then something changed

 

She sat there alone when he walked in ,Neptune stopped. As he watched she indicated the seat next to her, inviting him to sit. She shifted closer when he did and I wished was me sitting next to her just to bask in her shadow

 

I was alone and he was there at the punchbowl with Ruby, drinking punch. It was all I could see, was I jealous? She was but a child, but oh, what a child! She drew flocks of admirers , but she did not see them, her eyes were elsewhere.

 

I saw a little ray of light come through  
The tiniest of sparks came into view  
And then  
You made me hope again

 

But he talked to you, just like I wanted to tell you all in my heart. My thoughts were not kind thinking it should be me.

 

I stood dreaming of what could be and, poof, there you were, asking about my date; shocked to find I had none, we chatted, bringing a smile to to my lips giving me hope.

 

 

I've been watching you, helping you  
Wishing that you'd see  
That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me

 

Standing on the balcony, I watched you talked for what seemed an eternity, wishing it was me you would pay attention to.

 

 

Once again, I walked away, alone, to join the others. My heart yearning for what could be, if only if he look my way.

 

 

Now - I've never been in love  
But I think this is it  
It might seem like a schoolgirl crush  
But I have to admit

 

 

I have to make a move. To let you know what could be

 

I have to make a move. To let you know what could be

 

I wanna take a chance and make you see  
I think you're the one who'll rescue me  
This time  
You're finally gonna see you should be mine

 

It is time to take a chance!

 

It is time to take chance!

 

But baby, it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine

 

Stepping to her, My love, extending my hand to her, I asked her "can we dance?"  
She looked at me quiźzcally. I asked again, "May we dance? She took my hand.

 

Laughter was rolling through the room. Looking up, I saw you coming toward me. You were wearing a dress, yes, a dress.  
It was white and sleeveless. Never asked where you got it, but a promise is a promise. My heart soared.

 

I won't need any dreams  
It's all there if you're by my side  
Every moment's enough  
And you take me to paradise

 

It was easy to follow your steps as I had watched them, when you practiced them. Patterns were as clear to me as the hollow of your throat and the curve of your collarbone.

 

The rest came on the floor and and smiled. Together we danced and they approved of us. We danced till we were merged.

 

When I needed a hero you knew it  
And you were there  
And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up  
I'm ready to dare

 

 

I touched you with my eyes wide opened and you returned the look and the touch was to my heart a nod and we were one.

 

We were entwined heart to heart, hip to hip, lip to lip, palms resting on each other opening the way to our souls.

 

I know I've never felt like this before  
I never really knew what love was for  
I dreamed  
But never did believe

 

Taking my hand, she pulled me close. My heart beating harder, my breathe short. My dream was ever close? Was it real? Was this merely my imagination? Together we swiveled about the floor like a well oiled machine Then we knew, we are one.

 

 

He could see my heart was true and once more, took me to the floor his dress flaring up as we spun. This time it was to be! He really saw me and my heart was filled with joy!

 

But baby, it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind  
Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna  
Light the sky until it's dawn and  
Baby you and I are gonna shine

 

Forever !

A/N

 

The last line is from both Ruby and Pyrrha

Shine

Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams Album: RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack Track 3

"Shine" is a single that was featured prominently in "Dance Dance Infiltration", where Team JNPR performed a synchronized dance routine to the song.

Jeff Williams is a musician who composes and performs the music for RWBY. Casey Lee Williams is the singer of the song "Shine" and Jeff's daughter


End file.
